


Time to Move On

by stephmcx



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephmcx/pseuds/stephmcx
Summary: It didn't work out with Eddie and it's time to move on.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158488
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Time to Move On

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing the prompts for the [Three Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html) over at dreamwidth kind of accidentally and without any intentions—and ended up writing this.
> 
> The [original prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9308976#cmt9308976) was:  
> 
>
>> 911, Evan Buckley/Josh Russo  
> It didn't work out with Eddie and it's time to move on.

Before, while they sat in the worn seats of the theater, waiting for the movie to start, Buck was feeling mildly annoyed: with Josh for the awkward tension, with himself for making it awkward by mentioning it was a set-up, and most of all with Maddie for playing them both.

During the movie the annoyance abated, slowly changing into casually relaxed, into laughing at the lame silly jokes the film offered, into—completely accidentally—brushing their arms together on the small arm rest between their seats, into tingly sparks when their fingertips met while grabbing popcorn.

Later, after the movie had ended, after they had lingered way too long in front of the cinema, after he had walked Josh to his car, after Josh had pressed a small kiss onto his cheek with the most bashful smile, Buck stood on the sidewalk for a moment with butterfies in his stomach, watching the tail lights of Josh's car disappear, and as he walked home he thought maybe it was time to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr: [stephmcx](http://stephmcx.tumblr.com).  
> Come say hi, if you like!


End file.
